The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Flynn's Stress & Further Relaxation
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn goes to Henry for comfort after a rough week at school.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Flynn's Stress & Further Relaxation

Flynn came home after his most stressful week of school yet. The moment he set foot in his apartment home, he dropped his book bag and lunch box, went to his bedroom, changed into his swimming suit and went in the hot tub to try to relax. He sat for about thirty minutes, but could not feel relaxed whatsoever. After about an hour, he got out of the hot tub, dried off, changed back into his clothes, got on his bike and rode to Henry's place. He knocked on Henry's door, and Henry answered.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Come on in."

Flynn walked in and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"No, I am not," Flynn said.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"I am stressed out," Flynn said.

"Is school stressing you out again?" Henry asked as he sat on the couch with Flynn.

"It is," Flynn said. "I have never been so stressed out before. This has been the most stressful week I have ever endured."

"Wow, that bad?" Henry asked.

"Indeed," Flynn said, sounding like he is going to cry. "I don't know if I can take it anymore."

"Is your brain fried again?" Henry asked.

"Beyond fried," Flynn said, beginning to cry. "It's been cooked."

"Wow, that is bad," Henry said. "Did you try relaxing in your hot tub?"

"Yes, and it didn't work," Flynn said, crying. "I wish school would be over already. I don't know if I can endure anymore school."

Henry didn't know what to say. He just sat there and let Flynn cry for a few minutes. After Henry gathered his thoughts, he said, "Flynn, everybody gets stressed out every now and again, and it's hard to learn so much at one time."

"I know," Flynn said, crying turning to sobbing. "I know it's worth the risk, and I know I will be glad that I learned what I learned in the long run. It's just that the journey is just so hard."

"It has been quite a journey for you this year so far," Henry said. "But, you are doing so well so far this year. For starters, you always find help when you need it. Some people are too arrogant, I mean, too stuck up to admit it, much less seek it. Also, you have been and still are willing to persevere through the school year, and have a desire to succeed and not just survive, and for that, I am so proud of you, Flynn. You're a great person, a great student, and a great friend. You just need some vacation time so you can relax and let the stress break free."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said, continuing to sob. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I do need some me time. I love you, Henry, and I appreciate the fact that you care about me. May I please give you a hug?"

"You sure can," Henry said.

Flynn gave Henry a hug, and Henry hugged back. Flynn sobbed in Henry's arms for about ten minutes before the two broke the hug up.

"How would you feel if I gave you a massage?" Henry asked.

"That would feel great," Flynn said.

Flynn sat back on the couch, continuing to sob. Henry propped Flynn's feet on his lap and began untying Flynn's shoes. Once Flynn's shoes were untied, Henry took off Flynn's shoes and socks, and began massaging Flynn's feet. Flynn's sobbing began to calm down. As Henry continued to massage Flynn, Flynn's sobbing calmed down to light crying, then to just a tear or two, and then the crying stopped.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "This feels great."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said as he continued to massage Flynn's feet. Flynn after a while felt sleepy from the massage and then fell asleep. Henry put a pillow under Flynn's head and a blanket over Flynn and allowed Flynn to nap on the couch. Flynn napped for four hours, and then woke up. He went to Henry's bedroom where Henry was at.

"Hey, Flynn, did you have sweet dreams?" Henry asked.

"I sure did, Henry," Flynn said. "Thank you for massaging me to sleep."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "Want to go in your pool room?"

"Sure thing," Flynn said. "I think that would relax me even further."

"Okay, well, change into your swimming suit in the living room and head on over there whenever you are ready," Henry said.

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn went back into the living room and changed into his swimming suit. He then went out the back door, through the back porch, into the backyard and in the pool room. He went in the pool, sat down and relaxed.

"Henry, I am at the pool room right now," Flynn said on the intercom.

"Okay, Flynn," Henry said on the intercom.

Flynn relaxed in the pool to the point where he fell asleep. Henry went in the pool room to check on Flynn about thirty minutes after Flynn contacted Henry on the intercom. He saw that Flynn had fallen asleep again and went to the kitchen to cook Flynn something to eat. Henry kept the food warm until Flynn spoke on the intercom after waking up from his nap.

"Hey, Henry, I am up," Flynn said.

"I saw you napping and didn't want to bother you," Henry said. "I kept some bacon warm for you. Would you like some?"

"Sure thing, Henry," Flynn said. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours," Henry said. "Anyway, I will be right there."

Henry took the bacon and went to the pool room where Flynn was.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "And thanks for comforting me. I really needed it."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will," Flynn said. "You're a true friend to me, Henry."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "Remember, if you ever need me, I am here for you."

"I know, and I appreciate that," Flynn said.

"Enjoy your bacon," Henry said and left the pool room.

Flynn smiled, ate his bacon and continued to relax in the pool.


End file.
